bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meeting aranged in Hell: Shade and Van's confrontation
Demon Lord and the Red Ripper A man in all black, with red eyes, ungodly dark hair, and a twisted smile, was alone in town, a rare feat for him. "Mother F@(ker, why do I always have to do this? It's not my job to care for everyone, now that the house is mine alone, exept for Shiro." What he didn't see was a group of people walking his way, perhaps attracted to his high powers. "Whew! Things around here seem interesting." ''A red hooded figure steps out from the darkness. "Hey Atsuya! What do you suppose this is?" "My oh my. Looks like something that may actually keep me entertained. But Van do you really think you should let your guard down after feeling that energy?" "And who are you? My name is Shade Kagekyo." the man in black asked them. "As to what, well, what fun would that be?" "Heh. My name Is Van Satonaka. And this guy here is my partner Atsuya. Kanata is around here doing his own thing. Right Atsuya?" "''Stupid Van I'm not a child I can introduce myself" ''"Yea he's doing something." "Well now. I am now intruged about you." Shade pointed his finger at Van to prove his point, and as a challenge. "After all, you feel somewhat the same as me." "Heh heh heh. You want to battle with me? I wasn't expecting one but I guess this can kill some time" Van turns to Atsuya. "Go find Kanata for me." "''Why am I always the grunt?....''Fine but don't take too long." "Reveal to us your light, Shinjitsu Zai-no." The blade on Shade's waist glowed through the sheath, "Don't blame me when you lose." The air chilled down a large amount. "Wow. I'm not wearing the right clothing for this weather. But don't take me so lightly." as he uses high speed shunpo to appear behind Shade. "Touch. You're it." ''I'll out run this little Sh!t in no time. Shade thought as he created icy shards, and opened fire. To outmanuver a counter attack, he vanished with Kogeru, of which he was the best. I guess playtime is over. Looks like things may not be so simple "Shiver And Faint, Sourusoa!" Van used the claws to deflect the icy shards and then closed his eyes and waited for any sudden movements. Shade's Kogeru was able to hide him from being sensed, but someone hunting him like Van, well, he would be seen, or felt. Please don't make me enter my demon state. Please. "Heh. Come on out Mr. Freeze. I don't want to have to burn you out of hiding" Van begins to focus reiatsu into Sourusoa. "Up here!" Shade jumped with a Kougeru enhanced leap, sendint him above his target, and he chucked a shard, but it was off course. It was exactly what needed to happen. "Heh. Wrong move!" Van shouted as he launched three bolts of uranium, one towards the shard and two towards Shade. "Oh, holy Mother Mary on a sandwich." Shade was sent sailing back. He didn't want to resort to demon form now. It was exhausting as is. "No time to rest for the wicked!" Van sent tiny balls of plutonium toward and above Shade hoping to catch him off guard. Where are Atsuya and Kanata? This guy has an odd feeling about him. Shade vanished again, and reappeared behind Van, but didn't make a sound. Lets party, shall we, being within? ''Shade asked his Hell Blade. ''What the!? ''Van's eyes couldn't keep up with the speed. "How in the world did that happen?" Van began to turn in order to attempt to defend himself. "You have no idea the powers under my command. I am a demon after all." Shade smirked at his foe's feeble speeds. "Forgive me, but why don't you Chill out?" Shade's deadliest power was in effect. The air became negative 20 C. "I could always make it colder, Van. Beware." "A demon huh? Heh. BRING IT ON!" ''I don't know what's going to happen but I better try to end this. If I don't this could get even uglier. Van begins to put more reiatsu into Sorusoa releasing poison particles into the air. "So, nuclear power, and poison? Not bad, but compared to me, it's child's play." Shade bluffed a little there, because he was able to be poisoned to death, because his regeneration,powerful indeed, could not counter it. "Ah I guess I let on to my power's too soon. That's always been a bad habit of mine. Oh well...not like it matters if your about to fall victim to Fickle Magnolia." The poison particles begin to gather and form a fog around the area.'' If he doesn't get out of this he's gonna lose a few of his senses. If he does though I may have to use a few more tricks''. Shade used hs precognition to read the battle, but it refused to show any good information. Looks like God's still not with me. Then again, I'm gonna kill him soon. ''Shade thought, seeing the fog of poison. "Oh for Bael's sake. If this is it, I'm gonna kill you faster than Nikki Sixx' drug habits." "Do you honestly think that fog is all I have?" ''Heh did he forget that he launched all those shards earlier? And that his ice will melt? ''Van began to pour out poison from his claws in order to speed up the melting process of the ice in the surrounding area. "I'm sorry, but did you think that your venom could warm up this cold? Sad and pathetic." Shade wispered. "Warm up? I think you may intentions all wrong. Heh...oh well that's your problem." ''Go my okami! ''Two large 3-headed wolves began to appear around Shade. ''He better be careful one wrong move and this toxic will eat away at him. "Good doggy." Shade mocked. "Sorry but dogs don't phase me. I'm alergic to cats though." Master, can you shut up? Shinjitsu Zai-no asked. Oh. Bite me. was Shade's response. "Ah you think they're only for show? Well your sadly mistaken. GO OKAMI!!! One wolf lunges at Shade and bites onto his legs and starts to eat away at his flesh. Where is that stupid Atsuya with Kanata. If he doesn't hurry things here may get a bit sticky. (Off in the distance) "At-choo! *sniffle* I guess someone's talking about me *sigh* "Oh for the love of Chester Benington." Shade said as his flesh fell away. "If that poison enters my blood, then its over, but flesh can be redone." Shade's healing kicked in to cover the wounds. Oh? So he can heal? I have to find a way around it. Heh good thing this fog is in place. He should be losing strength around now. Van begins to slink back into the fog. "Hey Shade! I have a few questions for you." "Fire away. I'll answer anyone of yours." Shade felt the loss of strength. "Why were you so 'interested' in me from the start? Why this battle? We're both going to tire ourself out needlessly. Not that I mind the excitement." Van then begins pouring out more and more poison and chemicals preparing for something in the shadows. "Because you remind me, of me. You felt like betrayel incarnate." Shade smiled. "That and, you seem powerful." "Heh heh. Betrayal? There's no one to betray other than my team as my loyalty only lies with them. But as for being powerful....let's see if your ready for what's coming" Van's poison mist starts to dissipate leaving a faint view of Van in the shadows "Hm. Very unique power. Scary." Shade could feel something big coming his way, but what was it? More like where? "Are you ready?" Sorusoa....Kōkina Botan. ''A large devil like entity appeared behind Van made out of his chemicals and poison. It breathed a heavy miasma that could destroy a person's lungs if they weren't careful. The surround area also began to dissolve due to the highly corrosive effects of the poison. Van just smirked. "Holy Mike Shinoda, that makes Seto Kibia's ego look miniscule!" Shade laughed. This was another training battle, just to find himself. Van stood still and just slashed his claws toward Shade. Three huge crescents of this corrosive poison/acid went flying toward Shade. ''Silly ice man. Hope he's going to take me seriously after this. Shade stood there, but was gone in a flash, all thanks to Kogeru. When he returned, his Hell-Blade was back in the sheath. "Sin is the only path to the light." Shade was then blocked from veiw by a blue dome of energy. When it faded, Shade was wearing all blue, except for a black mask and white hair. "I am the Ice Lord." "What the hell is that!?....This cannot end well." Sorry Atsuya looks like I won't be catching up soon. "''GO MY DEVIL!!!! YA-HA!!!" Shade stood there looking at the beast headed his way. "Looks like Nero's Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry Four." "Really? I always thought it looked more like Cervantes from Soul Calibur." Van then threw more balls of plutonium around the area hoping to surround Shade in preparation for his next move. "I see what you mean. Indeed, it does remind me of him." Shade called forth his only defensive skill, Ice Wall. From the sides and front, he was unkillable. ''An ice defense? Does he really think so little of this technique? "Go forth!" The poison/chemical combination was deadly enough that as it sped towards Shade it eroded away all matter in its way. "Prepare for this!" Van then detonated the plutonium he surrounded Shade with. The explosions happening near where he was vunerable. "If this keeps up, I'll be Dead by Sunrise." Another joke about Chester...what the Hell is going on here?! The blasts hit Shade in the back, actually sending him through his ice wall. "Holy Meatwad! That hurts." "Meatwad now? This guy is just full of surprises. Heh." What's next Voltron? "No matter. Go forth!." Van's devil launched a bolt of uranium at Shade hoping to trap him in the sticky mess and burn him as well. "Yikes, that hurts" Shade said as his arm fell to the ground, and he hoped his foe would set up the Holy Grail joke. I hope that wasn't a set up-for a joke I'm not quite sure about that one. ''"Heh. You're definitely interesting Mr. Ice Maker. For some reason I feel as though you didn't come here looking for a fight." Van then sheathed his zanpakuto. "So what is it that you DO want with me?" "I've been bored for some time, because, well, my older sister and her boyfriend left for some Vampire thing. My little brother has friends, and my girlfriend keeps annoying me about our weading. I needed a way to unwind. Sorry for letting you on like that." "Heh. You needed to unwind? If you needed a chance to stretch you could've just let me know. I'm happy to fight it out anytime just give the word." ''This guy really is an odd one but I like it. Shade's mangled limb began healing as he let the demon form fall as though it were smoke, and grabbed a rock with his free hand. With a flick of his wrist, Shade tossed the rock into the air, created a single shard, and with skills that make the Last Quincy green with envy, carved his cell number into the rock. "Hee, call this if you want to go again." "Sure. Will do. I'll make sure to tell Atsuya to hold onto this. If you ever want my attention just give off a surge of spiritual energy like you did earlier. So where are you going from here?" "Back home. My girlfriend will be making food right about now. Wanna join me?" Shade asked, being nice. "Free food? What man would turn down that offer. Heh heh. I'm sure the others will catch up to me later." Home at Last "Honey, I'm home!" Shade anounced as he crossed the threshold into his very unclean home. "Sorry about the mess. We never have time around here." "Hey, Shade, my love, when you said you were off to buy a tux, why did you get into a fight?" Loran asked, having felt Shade's power at work. "Heh heh. Sorry about that miss. That was kind of my fault too. There was......a bit of a mix-up. Oh! My name is Van Satonaka. This guy here is..." Oh yea Atsuya and Kanata aren't here right now oops. "...I mean would you happen to have a sister by chance miss?" "Not yet, but she's already spoken for." Loran smiled, finding herself funny. "I'm Loran, and that sad sack demon emo, also known as Shade, will be my husband soon. All he needs is a tux, but the man refuses to wear one." "I don't like dressing up for anything, besides, notice how the man always wears black. His weading will also be a funeral for his freedom." Shade grinned, and flinched, knowing he was bound to get hit. "Ah denied in the future tense. Its to be expected. You're an interesting one Loran." So how long has this ball and chain massacre about begin? Van trying to protecting his new "friend" attempted to change the subject. "So......Shade here tells me that you cook. Uhhh is it any good?" "Yes it is. I'm not gonna lie. Loran is the best cook I've seen." Shade said. At least he was honest. Loran didn't hear anything, because she was so engrossed in cooking. "Sorry, but all we've got is scrambled egg and sausage." "Ah as long as there's meat to sink my teeth in I'll be just fine! YA-HA!!" Er.....maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go screaming in the home of someone I just met. ''"SO is there anything I can help with?" Van said with obvious awkwardness in his voice "Entertain Shade for a few seconds. That will help." Loran said, humor betrayed in her voice. "Screw you dear." Shade was dead serious. "After your friend leaves. I doubt he wants to see that." "Heh heh. You nabbed yourself a fiesty one there. Cooking and outmatching you in banter? I can guess who's wearing the pants here." Van then sensed a change in spiritual pressure. "Looks like they finally got here. Miss Loran you may want to cook for two more." "I usually make enough for ten, and at most, there's seven people here." Loran said, knowing how to prepare for everything. Shade stood there, defeated at a game of wit. "Yeah, she's good." "Oh wow miss. Your one heck of a lady. I better go let those two know its ok." Atsuya then kicks in the door. "Hey Van! I found Kanata and we're here to rescue....you?." Atsuya looks around and sees the peaceful setting. "Atsuya...did you even manage to take in the surroundings before barging in like a moron?" "Who are YOU calling a MORON you freak?" "My apologies to all. My name is Kanata Yamato. And this hot-headed little guy here is Atsuya Tatsumi. We came to this location after following after Van's spiritual energy." ''Grr. What is with these guys and introducing me like I don't have a mouth. "Don't worry, your friend gets to live. He was able to hole me off for a while, and he took some bad puns. Look at the section above if you want." Shade broke the fourth wall. "Shade, why did you disrespect Linkin Park in such a way?" Loran aked. "I used they're name in reverance my love." Van laughed. "Wasn't there a reference to Nikki Sixx too?" "Kanata..What are these guys talking about?" sigh "Atsuya you would know if you just scrolled back up a bit. It was after you left to find me." "Huh? Scroll what? That doesn't make any sense." "Nevermind Atsuya. Just stay confused for right now. It'll make things easier for the rest of us." "I was gonna make a few more, but Firegod was out of ideas." Shade said. "Don't you want him dead?" Loran asked. "No, normal God. Fire's cool." "Yea he seems pretty cool. But when's the plot coming back? We can't sit around eating forever." Van said anxiously "Van. You must learn to wait for things. Rushing into things doesn't make it better." As if reading each others minds Van and Atsuya both let out "SHOVE IT KANATA!!" "Fire does take a while to create a good plot, but after the fact, it's ok." Shade said. "Now, what was supposed to happen before we broke down the fourth wall?" "This." Loran cracked Shade upside his head, cracking his skull. I guess all that conversation topic changing didn't help after all. Van sighed in memory of his fallen friend. "So miss Loran tell us about yourself." "I'm not sure of how much I should tell you. After all, what is there to know? I was killed by my father when I was one, then seven years later, during Aizen's attack, my soul family was killed by his Arrancar. About ten years later, I met that emo." Loran said, trying not to cry. "Oh. I'm sorry. Well look at this way at least you always have your memories of them. I don't remembering much of the past....then again its not I like try to do so in the first place." Van said trying his best to cheer Loran up. "Sorry to keep you all waiting." the words came from Shade, who was leaking blood everywhere. His skull mended slower than most other wounds, but he was still alive. "F@(king Bael that hurt, almost like Chuck Norris hit me. Sweet Ape Escape." he grinned. "Waiting?" Chuckled Atsuya. "Who said anything about waiting? We were just talking to miss Loran there. We could care less about someone as easily knocked out such as yourself." "Atsuya. If you're going to speak on the behalf of others, make sure you get their actual thoughts correct." Kanata opened his eyes to glare at Atsuya. "We ARE their guests after all. Show some courtesy." "Tch. Whatever....." Stupid Kanata. "Shade has a very bad habit of hitting various parts of himself on my released zanpakto." Was all Loran said. Shade, however for once, kept his mouth shut. "So does anything dangerous or exciting ever happen around here?" asked Atsuya still as energized as ever. "Only when my little brother comes to town, or my sister's boyfriend wants a major a$$ kicking." Shade said. "Oh? Really? I was expecting some kind of giant demon or massive powerhouse coming and challenging us." "Calm down stupid Atsuya. Hey Kanata why are you so quiet? "Actually Van....for once I was in agreement with the loud one over there." "Well, there is one thing....but no. You guys would need new underwear after this." Shade acted creepy as he spoke. "You won't! You know who will kill you." Loran's eyes widened. As if it reading each other's mind's yet again Van and Atsuya stood up with excitement "Really!? What is it?" "Now now you two. Try to keep some manners about you." said Kanata as calm as always. "What are you talking about? This sounds like it could lead to a battle full of excitement" Van howled. Shade chuckled at how little they thought, almost like Kenpachi Zaraki. "Hell. I will take you to Hell. Sure Her Lorship of the Dead would kill me for it, but you guys seem oh, so egar to die." "You are so not gonna like life when you get home." Loran threatened. She knew Shade would never stop, but it was worth a shot. "Heh. Hell? Die? What do you take us for some Squad 4 pansies? This is not some sesame street group." Atsuya growled out. "You tell him Atsuya! My team Satonaka won't just fall over and die to anyone. If you want you can test the other two since I had already had a fair shot and you know of what I can do." Van said with confidence and loads of cockiness. "WHAT!? You two faught already?" "Yea...you were there at the start of it Atsuya. Remember the whole going to find Kanata for me just in case?" "Oh yea..." Atsuya sat down with embarrassment.'' I'll get him back for that''. "Van, if you can prove why you guys deseve a try at Hell, I'll create a doorway. Atest to me how great your friends can fight, and you shall be rewarded." Shade frowned, "But, should you fail, you die. Your pick." "Hey Kanata, Atsuya you guys in?" "Yeah!" "If needed. I guess I'll assist." "So Shade how which one of us do you want to battle first?" Oh I hope he doesn't say all at once. Bad things happen when we fight together. "I want to fight Kanata first. No make that both of you. Van will tag with me. Deal?" Shade didn't want a no for an answer. "So you want me to potentially fight and kill both of my teammates? I don't think so." "What are you talking about Van. Do you think you're the strongest one in the group or something? BAH! IDJIT!" "YA-HA!!! If that's the way you want it don't blame me if you get hurt and can't move anymore." "I can feel power, and Van is the strongest of you. Blame my demonicly enhanced senses. Prove me wrong you two." Shade spoke, knowing what would occur. "Oh we will. Bring it on! Right Kanata?" "I guess I don't have a say in the matter do I? Well Miss Loran I do apoligize for all of this. But it seems as though there's trouble brewing." Destroy and Decieve Shade stood up, and unsealed his Shikai, lowering the air temperture a bit. "Wake up, brats." Shade lunged at Kanata, with reckless abandon. Kanata smiled for the first time and revealed his swordstick. His lips moved slightly "Rule with pride, Shizen Kuin...Zetsubo!" With this Kanata vanished from view. "Sajo Sabaku!" Could be heard from beside Shade. Binding chains surrounded Shade. "Did you forget I was also an opponent here?" muttered Atsuya "Stupid kid....go my OKAMI!!!" Van manifested the head of his poison wolf and shot it toward Atsuya "What the hell! That almost got me!" Atsuya muttered as he dodged away. "Thats the point of fighting to the extreme!" Van smiled and formed a blade of chemicals on his right claw and charged at Atsuya. "Sorry, chain warfare won't affect me anymore. I've seen deadlier versions before, and you wont like this." Shade adapted to Kanata's power. With a simple flick, he broke the binding. "Only hollows can use those to bind me, otherwise, I'd adapt too fast. Sorry kid." "I'm sorry. You must be mistaken that incantation wasn't meant to bind you but just to distract you from this....Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!!" A powerful force of lighting shot out from Kanata that couldnt be blocked my normal means. "Good going Kanata! You show him!" Atsuya said in amusement. "Stupid kid! You think you can defeat me without releasing your zanpakuto?" "Sorry Van. But did you forget that your power would fall before mine? And by the way the air changed earlier I'm gonna guess that guy either has the power to control temperature or ice/water. If its one of these he won't find me or Kanata easy opponents to deal with." Van laughed as he remembered Atsuya's power. Stupid kid's right. But what fun would it be if I couldn't find a way around it? Shade didn't have time to dodge, The bolt hit and tore through his body, thankfully leaving his heart and lungs intact. "That it child?" Shade simply remained in place, despite the wound in his chest. It was like nothing to him. He wasn't durable by any means, but his body could not falter anymore. He truly has become a demon. "Shizen Kuin...normal. Well why don't you show me what you have then? I'm sure you'll be in for a treat. Van..stand down. If this man is truly a demon then he won't mind it becoming a two on one battle." "Heh. Kanata's getting serious? Fine I'm out. Yo Shade Man! Be careful..take me seriously when I say if you doubt these guys, even if you are a demon, you'll be in for a world of hurt." "So its me and you Kanata? You sure he's ready?" "Shut it Atsuya and release your zanpakuto. This man is no laughing matter. I am correct in assuming this battle formation is fine with you right?" Shade's body healed with little stress, "Two to one? Fine by me." Shade created his ice wall. There was no way those kids could break it open. "Yippee! Ice! I was correct! Kanata which one of us do you want to handle this simple matter?" "You go for now. I will watch." "Fine. Fine. Allow Your Beauty To Take Flight, Kuraudo!" A pair of onyx chakrams with golden spikes with a chain connecting them to Atsuya's ankles. "HAHAHAHA I hope you're ready!" Atsuya drops a capsule of something on ground and breaks it then swung his legs using Kuraudo to absorb the moisture in the air and melt Shade's ice wall. Shade blinked. Rather comicaly. "What? Did you think that was all I had? Sad, oh, so sad. Why don't you Chill?" And now the shinigami were in trouble, the air cooled to way below freaze level. "You may want to invest in a coat next time, kids." Atsuya stopped feeling the drastic air temperature change. "Haha IDJIT!! You forgot something." "Shizen Kuin....Seisai!" The frozen air began to dissipate into Kanata's sword leaving the air back to normal. "If this is all you have. I ask that you take us to this hell you speak of now." Atsuya then focuses "Looks like the ground below is ready. Tochi!" The ground below begins to crumble and turn into more sand. Leaving the area looking like a wasteland. Atsuya then fires two massive spears of sands at Shade. Shade simply used Kogeru to dodge the spears. "Never underestimate me, the fastest Hell Hunter alive." "Underestimate? Never. Not even against an ant." Atsuya then launched Kuraudo using the chains. He wrapped them around Shade's legs dragging him into the sand in an attempt to bury him in a sandy prison" "Oi oi! Stupid kid!! Don't kill 'em! He's sort of the guide to hell remember?" Van shouted out. "Don't worry. I can't die yet. Not until God falls at my hand. Sorry to say." "You may not be able to die but I'll make it so you won't ever be able to move again!" Atsuya pulled Shade down further into the sand pit. The sand condenses around Shade attempting to trap him in sandy grave. Shade knew these kids could handle Hell, but they needed to see worse things. "Sin is the only path to light" Shade's demon state erupted out fo the pit as he spoke. "This is what we'll face down there, so are you sure?"